<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Unpredictable (but in the end it's right) by kumjongin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040335">Something Unpredictable (but in the end it's right)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin'>kumjongin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Oh Sehun, Drinking, Established Relationship, Graduation, M/M, Marriage, Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Warning: impulsive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be worth skipping graduation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The GraduaXion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Unpredictable (but in the end it's right)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can you even believe we’re about to graduate?” Jongin mumbled, carding his fingers through Sehun’s hair. His boyfriend was lying on the bed, head propped in Jongin’s lap as they half-watched the movie playing on the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...it doesn’t seem like it’s time. Like on the one hand, finally...but it’s kind of sad too,” he mused, glancing up at Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled down at him a little, taking in the gentle curve of his eyes and his sharp cheekbones. “I know. Did you hear? Yixing’s girlfriend broke up with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, really? Why?” Sehun frowned a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin and Yixing had started out being part of the university’s newspaper together, and had quickly formed a friendship over a shared dislike for coffee and most of the other staff. “Apparently because of graduation. She said like...she doesn’t want to be held back,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what most people say when they leave for college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughed. “Right? But I guess some people are thinking long-term, too...I guess she doesn’t want to wait around while Yixing does his graduate degree,” he hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...do you ever think there is a decent point to that?” Sehun asked, watching Jongin closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, glancing to the tv. Of course he wasn’t dumb, it isn’t like he didn’t think about the possibilities and the what-ifs. He and Sehun met when they were in their second year of college, when Sehun had crashed a frat party of Jongin’s chapter. Their first night together was filled with playing jokes on drunk frat boys and laughing together, until Sehun had led Jongin out to the balcony and kissed him breathless against the railing. “Are you saying you’re breaking up with me?” he asked, sharply returning to the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment’s pause, and suddenly Sehun sat up, twisting around until he was facing Jongin. His expression looked serious. “Hey, no...of course not. I just...well, it is kind of scary. When you think about it. I don’t want to lose you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled, reaching out to pull Sehun into his lap. “You aren’t going to lose me, I promise,” he assured him. He wondered if he should have even mentioned it, he hated making that doubt appear in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun settled himself on Jongin’s lap, pressing a soft kiss against his neck. “Good. Hey, Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He wrapped his arms tightly around Sehun’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin paused, confusion sweeping over him. Did he hear that correctly? “Uh...Sehun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun laughed, and took Jongin’s face in his hands. “Don’t give me that look. I mean it. I love you, and I don’t want to imagine my life without you, you know? Maybe you think it’s crazy...and maybe I am for asking, but I want to be with you. Maybe this kind of promise will...make sure we make it,” he said, nuzzling into his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked a few times, but as he thought about it, the less weird it was. He was definitely in love with Sehun, he’d known that since the first time they slept together. Sehun had just popped by his dorm with too many sweets and some beer, and they were in the middle of watching a ridiculous comedy that neither of them were laughing at. Sehun had kissed him, and it wasn’t long before they were practically tearing off each other’s clothes. Jongin knew he loved Sehun in the afterglow, when Sehun’s arms wrapped around his waist and he pressed kisses along his shoulders and whispered quiet affections. Jongin had gone to sleep that night happier than he could remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun smiled, kissing him over and over again. Jongin laughed into the kisses, laying back and pulling Sehun with him, wanting to savor this moment with his new fiancé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud knock on the door startled Jongin awake. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was happening. Sehun’s arms were wrapped around his waist, and he smiled for a moment before the knocking continued. Sighing, he called out, “It’s open.” He wasn’t too worried since it could likely only be another one of the members of his frat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once Chanyeol barrelled in, with a large smile and too much energy. “Wake the fuck up, lovebirds, it’s graduation day,” he announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun groaned, and Jongin shifted, pulling the blanket to make sure he was still covered. Sehun had always been a heavy sleeper. “You’re...so happy,” he said, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t I be? We’re finally fucking done. We get to march our pretty little asses across the stage and shove it in our parents faces that we did it. And then we get completely smashed at the party.” Chanyeol smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughed, “I mean, true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he so loud?” Sehun mumbled, curling up to hide his face on Jongin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snorted, “Okay, okay. I’ll let you two wake up, I’ll put some coffee on.” He turned on his heel, almost out of the room before he called over his shoulder, “Please suck his dick, he’s in a mood today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half hour later, they’d cleaned up and made themselves presentable to at least go down to the kitchen. As Jongin was brushing his teeth, Sehun walked up behind Jongin, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled a little before spitting the toothpaste into the sink and rinsing his mouth out. “Do you really think I would?” he asked, turning in Sehun’s grasp to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck, he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you so much, Sehun. I can’t wait to marry you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never expected to find love in college. But as he stood there watching Sehun, with his serious gaze and the faint pout of his lips, he knew how real it was. He remembered the first night they’d kissed, and he felt like there were a thousand fireflies lighting him up inside. Or the moment they got back from a summer without each other, Sehun holding Jongin so close, and he realized that Sehun felt like coming home. He never wanted to lose that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...maybe...we should do something crazy…” Jongin said, running his fingers through Sehun’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazier than being engaged on graduation day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated for only a moment, wondering if he was going to ruin such a perfect moment. “Why don’t we get married? Our families are here. It’s only a trip to the courthouse,” he said, a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s brow furrowed. “You want to get married...today? What about graduation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck graduation. We already did it, they can mail us our diplomas. I don’t know about you, but if I have to choose between sitting for three hours in a ceremony or marrying the love of my life, I choose you,” he said, leaning in to kiss him softly. “But if you want the full experience, I understand that too, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment, before Sehun kissed Jongin again, fingers kneading his back. “I do love you...fuck it, let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour and a half later, they stood in the courthouse. They’d alerted their families, asking them to meet them at the address, and only told them the plan once everyone was there. Naturally, there was a host of confusion, Jongin’s mom demanding to know if he was okay, if someone had put them up to this or if it was some kind of prank. It took twenty minutes of convincing to get them to calm down, but Sehun ended the demands with a simple, “We’re getting married no matter what. If you don’t want to be part of it, you don’t have to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin swallowed thickly, fingers running over the buttons of his shirt. It wasn’t like they’d had time to get a suit, but he had put on a dark button-down and black jeans. Sehun wore white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was announced they’d be soon, Sehun’s mom walked over to them, taking both of their hands. “I think you’re both being really brave. It takes a lot of trust and love in one another to know you want to marry someone. I always hoped it would turn out this way, remember when I met Jongin? I said I hoped he would be my son one day too...and I guess that day is here,” she said, a smile on her perfectly painted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled, squeezing her hand. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Oh. I’m...really happy to be marrying Sehun.” Sehun had asked Jongin to come home with him during spring break, and he had happily obliged. Sehun’s mom was thrilled to meet him, and the week had been filled with Jongin feeling like he was already a part of the family. As they’d laid together in Sehun’s childhood room, he pressed gentle kisses to his neck, and told him how happy he was to see this part of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Oh-Kim party?” asked one of the workers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a few more signatures, and then Jongin and Sehun were being lead to the officiant. They turned to one another, and Sehun ran his thumb along Jongin’s knuckles. Jongin smiled, mouthing an ‘I love you’ as the officiant began to read the vows. His gaze remained on Sehun, the way his lips were curved slightly in his happiness, at the way his eyes seemed to shine. He was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin felt a sudden stinging sensation in his eyes, and he clenched his jaw, trying to fight back the overwhelming emotion bubbling up inside of him from Sehun’s simple words. He hadn’t anticipated years ago that they’d end up here now. All those nights eating McDonalds for date night and the many nights of crashed parties and laughing together on the quad would all lead up to marriage on the day of their graduation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you take Sehun to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled a little as a tear ran down his cheek. He squeezed Sehun’s hands tightly, “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind swam with the rest of the words. And all at once, Sehun was pulling him in, a hand cupping his cheek as he drew him in for their first kiss as a married couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was warm, and soft, and Jongin couldn’t help but smile against him for the briefest of moments. He kissed him back, and the only thing that mattered in that moment was the way Sehun’s thumb caressed his cheekbone, and the way he drew him in for kiss after kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were still in front of everyone, and Jongin was the one to pull away first. Sehun smiled, and Jongin almost felt like crying again. He was so handsome, and he could hardly believe that he’d just promised to be around that beautiful smile the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to break the news?” Sehun asked, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d gone to dinner with their families, celebrating both the sudden marriage and that they were officially college graduates, and had promised to meet back up with them in the morning. Jongin sighed softly, leaning into him as he stared at the building. His frat was throwing the party, and Sehun had already long ago become something of an honorary member as often as he was there visiting Jongin. “I guess we just have to go on in and say, ‘what’s up assholes, we got hitched.’” He laughed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun smiled, kissing his cheek. “True. Or maybe ‘hi, everyone, this is my husband.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughed, “I like the sound of that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Sehun’s hand, leading him inside the packed dorm. Their house was the designated party frat, and it was brimming to capacity with coeds from other frats and sororities on campus, along with whoever managed to walk in. Sehun stayed close behind as Jongin waded through people, some he knew and offered a faint nod of his head in greeting, others he hardly recognized. It was a strange sort of realization that he likely would be seeing almost any of these people ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way into the kitchen, and as he expected, Chanyeol was there near the keg, laughing loudly with whoever was in the area. He squeezed Sehun’s hand lightly, and walked over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, where the fuck were you?” Chanyeol asked, though there was still laughter in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled, glancing at Sehun who had now moved to his side. “Well...about that. We skipped graduation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you skipped to fuck, please. I know you two are horny little bastards, but that’s just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got married,” Sehun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol blinked, and Jongin could feel the gazes of people around them suddenly fall on them. “You...wait, what? I’m not that drunk yet, but I think I just heard you say you got married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin swatted his shoulder. “You heard right. We skipped graduation to get hitched. Our families were here, Sehun proposed last night, I figured why wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before a smile spread across Chanyeol’s face. “You two are unbelievable,” he said, but there was laughter in it. He walked over to them, draping his arms around their shoulders. “I can’t believe it, but damn. Look at you two. Time for a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun snorted, taking the offered cup from one of the guys standing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s love,” muttered Jongdae, another of Jongin’s frat brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled and kissed Sehun’s cheek. “It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist, squeezing lightly to hold him close on his lap. The night was calming down, and more people were worse for wear than they’d begun. Jongin had mostly been sipping his beer, watching the chaos and excitement around him. He’d watched in amusement as frat boys chugged beer and cheered for Sehun when he did a keg stand. There were couples - and couples for only the evening - around them in various states of undress and comfort with one another. At some point he had to stop looking too closely. There were a few people peppered around who were completely passed out, and more looked on the verge of it. Chanyeol had long ago slipped away to his room, bringing along someone Jongin vaguely remembered from his freshman bio class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has been an interesting day,” Jongin said softly, nuzzling his way into Sehun’s neck. He frowned only slightly when he saw Jongdae grinding on some unseen figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun smiled a little. “Hasn’t it? If you told me a few weeks ago that we’d spend our graduation getting married I wouldn’t have believed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. But I’m happy. And hey...you know, we haven’t actually consummated our marriage yet,” Jongin said, kissing softly along Sehun’s neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” he sighed softly, leaning into him. “True. It doesn’t look like much else is going to be happening at this party. It’s dying down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands slid from Sehun’s waist, trailing down his stomach and caressing over his hips and thighs. “Let’s go,” he muttered, pressing kisses to what skin he could find exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun whined quietly at the touches. All at once he slipped off of Jongin, grabbing for his hand to pull him up. “Okay, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the array of people, over the passed out bodies and through those who were still trying to hang onto the party. They made their way up to his room, and he was thankful that he’d locked the door before they left, or he knew it would already be occupied by a half-drunk couple. Slipping into the room, he kicked it closed as soon as he had Sehun in his arms, pulling him in close to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun sighed softly into the kiss, arms winding around his neck. Jongin ran his hands along his back, exploring down to the swell of his ass. He squeezed lightly, and Sehun moaned softly, arching into Jongin. He licked over Sehun’s bottom lip, and immediately Sehun’s lips parted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed him against the door, licking his way into his mouth as he continued to grope his ass. He could taste the beer on his tongue, and he groaned quietly as Sehun hooked a leg around his hips, slotting their hips together. Jongin slowly rolled his hips onto Sehun’s, causing a soft gasp to slip out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby...I just want you so bad, can we just fuck?” Sehun asked, voice breathy and verging on needy before lightly biting Jongin’s bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin groaned, giving his ass another squeeze. “Anything, baby,” he agreed easily, pulling away and reaching for Sehun’s shirt to unbutton it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hurried to pull their clothes off, with Jongin getting tangled in his pants only for a moment. They laughed before he was able to kick them off. Sehun settled himself on the bed, watching Jongin in amusement. Jongin stopped at the nightstand, grabbing the near-empty bottle of lube they kept there before he joined Sehun on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you look so amazing,” he said quietly, letting his gaze rake over Sehun’s body. He took in the finely defined muscles, the expanse of pale skin exposed to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun chuckled softly, “Come here,” he said, reaching out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled, settling himself between Sehun’s legs and leaning in to kiss him softly. It was languid and felt familiar, a kiss they’d shared a hundred times before. It was something even more now. They had dedicated their lives to one another, and Jongin didn’t want to let that go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away for a moment, squirting lube onto his fingers. Sehun spread his legs further, bending his knees to accommodate Jongin. He kissed along Sehun’s mouth and down over his jaw and to his neck, pressing hot kisses along his warm skin as his fingers trailed over his thigh to his ass. Sehun squirmed a little on the bed, and Jongin’s teeth grazed over his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he trailed his slicked-up fingers along the crack of his ass, teasing gently before circling his rim. Sehun keened into his touch, reaching to run his hands through Jongin’s hair. He kissed along his chest, swirling his tongue around a nipple as he sunk a finger inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun moaned, the sound sweet. Faintly, he could still hear remnants from the party. There was still music playing, and he could barely make out voices coming from somewhere beyond the door, but none of it mattered when he could turn Sehun into a moaning mess beneath him. He licked over his hardening nipple, feeling Sehun arch into him as he slowly began to thrust his finger in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” Sehun said, though it was half a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin closed his lips around his nipple, sucking softly as he pressed another finger inside him to join the first. He slowly began to move them inside him, spreading them apart slightly to stretch him open. Soft moans slipped out from Sehun’s lips, fingers tightening in Jongin’s hair at the sensations. Jongin’s fingers gently explored inside of him, twisting and curling into the places he knew Sehun to be sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he brushed the tips of his fingers over a certain spot inside him, Sehun arched, moaning louder. “There...Jongin…” he moaned, hips bucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin lightly ran his teeth over his nipple before he continued kissing down his body, open-mouthed kisses pressed against his skin. He continued rubbing that sensitive spot inside him, and just as Sehun’s moans got louder, he pushed a third finger inside him. “You’re so good, baby,” he praised, kissing over his bellybutton and drifting down to his hard cock. Lightly, he pressed soft kisses to the head of his cock, and Sehun shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...fuck me,” he suddenly whined, shifting on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ran his tongue along his cock, tasting the salty skin and licking away a drop of precome before he slipped his fingers out of him with a lewd popping sound. Sehun suddenly hooked his leg around Jongin’s hips, twisting a bit until Jongin got the hint of where he wanted him. He chuckled quietly, and settled himself down onto the bed, watching as Sehun grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips, and couldn’t hold in the moan as Sehun’s fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him a few times, spreading the cool substance over his length. “You’re so sexy, baby,” Jongin said, knowing how much Sehun liked to be praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s lips curled into the faintest hint of a smile before he was moving to straddle Jongin’s hips, positioning his cock at his entrance. “I love you,” Sehun said softly, just as he began to slowly sink down onto his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin groaned at the tight heat wrapping around his cock. “I love you too...fuck, baby, so tight,” he muttered, hardly able to keep his thoughts in line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun didn’t stop until Jongin was fully seated inside of him, and he was left breathing heavily. He ran his hand along Jongin’s torso, tracing the lines of his muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed softly, eyes falling closed as Sehun adjusted to being filled. He ran his hands along Sehun’s thighs, feeling the soft skin of them before he settled on his hips. After a moment, Sehun began to move, rolling his hips down onto Jongin in slow movements. Soft moans slipped out, and Jongin’s fingers tightened on his hips. He didn’t want to hurt him or control his movements, but Sehun felt so amazing around him that he had to do something. Blunt nails ran along his chest, and suddenly Sehun was lifting up, almost pulling off of Jongin completely before sinking back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement brought loud moans from both of them, filling the room with their pleasure. “So good, baby,” Jongin groaned, opening his eyes slightly to watch Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was thrown back, lips parted as he fucked himself open on Jongin’s cock. Soft sounds kept slipping out as he moved, his hands braced on Jongin’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin couldn’t help but marvel that the beautiful man on top of him was his husband, that he was lucky enough to see him like this and make him moan so deliciously. Hardly able to resist, his hips bucked upward into Sehun, causing him to moan and his nails dug into Jongin’s skin again. Sehun didn’t seem to mind the action, however, and began to quicken his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip gently as he watched Sehun bouncing on his cock, trying to hold himself back from fucking up into him. He didn’t want to rush the moment, their first time together as a married couple. But he wanted him so badly, felt like he was burning up with all of the pleasure coursing through his veins. Sehun was so tight and hot around his throbbing cock, he didn’t think they’d be able to last very long. As much as he wanted to savor the moment and make it last, wanted to relish in the satisfaction of pleasing his husband, it was too much sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s moans were near-constant as his pace quickened, bouncing on Jongin’s cock. The sound of skin slapping against skin became clear, mixing with the sound of their crescendo of moans. Jongin felt along Sehun’s sweat-slicked skin, resisting the urge to dig his fingers into him harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun fluttered around him with every motion, tight heat working his cock so that he was throbbing steadily inside him. Jongin groaned loudly, and held fast onto Sehun’s hips, moving suddenly so that he was braced against the bed. Sehun’s fingers dug into Jongin, holding on at the motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groped at Sehun’s ass, feeling the taught swell of it in his hands before he suddenly angled his hips into him, adding momentum. Sehun moaned, loud and desperate sounding that was probably too much for how many people could potentially be outside. But it didn’t matter, because Jongin could feel his climax approaching, and he knew from the sound of Sehun’s moans that he was close too. Sehun stilled as Jongin fucked up into him, gasping for air in between moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin groaned, moving to wrap his arms around Sehun’s waist to pull their bodies together. Sehun whined softly, leaning to kiss Jongin desperately, a soft sound slipping out as Jongin’s tongue swept into his mouth. “Baby,” he groaned, low in his throat as he fucked into Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Jongin,” he mumbled, a hand reaching between their bodies to stroke himself quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin pressed kisses along his face and down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hands running along his sweat-slicked spine as they moved together. There was a tight coiling in his stomach, and he let out a stream of curses at the pleasure sweeping over him. He buried himself to the hilt as the wave of pleasure washed over him, spreading through his body and making him bite down softly on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Sehun cried out, stroking himself quickly before he suddenly stilled as well, walls tightening around Jongin impossibly. Jongin’s breathing was heavy, listening to Sehun’s moans as his hips stuttered, milking their pleasure as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Complete stillness followed, and Jongin wasn’t sure exactly how long they stayed that way. He slowly opened his eyes again, releasing his tight hold on Sehun’s body to slowly begin to relax. Sehun groaned quietly, sounding tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Jongin said softly, pressing gentle kisses against Sehun’s temple, running his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun offered him a weary smile. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin gently removed himself from Sehun, and grabbed a dirty shirt to clean them both up as best as he could bother. Sehun didn’t seem to mind, only pressed himself as close to Jongin as possible when he settled back into bed. “Mm...our first night together as a married couple. That was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun laughed softly, “I’m excited for forever with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, are we still gonna see each other?” Chanyeol asked over breakfast the next morning, frowning into his cereal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Jongin mumbled, surprised Chanyeol didn’t have a hangover from hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to like...ever hang out again?” Chanyeol asked, his usually loud and boisterous voice toned down. He sounded almost calm. Maybe it was the hangover after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, come on. Of course we will,” Jongin reassured him, clapping him on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mindless promise, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that. It was a nice thought, but the truth was that they had a high chance of not really talking again, except when their frat got together in however many years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans?” Sehun asked, never really one for mindlessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...what are all of our plans? Move back in with our parents until we can find a job and maybe move out by the time we’re 30,” Chanyeol laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Sehun frowned, “Now that’s depressing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...how about we try to keep in touch, okay? And even if we don’t see each other for a while...we’ll make sure we have good times to tell each other about. We’ll have good lives, right?” Jongin said, though something in that was so bittersweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol watched him for a moment before he nodded. “You’re right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully we won’t look back and see these are actually the best years of our lives,” Sehun mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughed quietly, “Well they will be in some ways, because it led to us getting married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pretended to gag. “Okay, if you two are going to be like this, I’m going to leave”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin pinched his cheek, “You know you’re my best friend, man. I promise that won’t change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped not at least. Even if he was skeptical, part of him wanted everything to stay the exact same as it was in that moment. Having breakfast with his husband while he talked to his best friend. He could only hope that the years would be kind to them all, and he’d be able to have the same thought in years to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! And thank you @at1stsoo for organizing the fest.</p><p>Congrats to the class of 2020 ♡</p><p><a href="http://twitter.com/kumjongin">twitter</a>. <a href="https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin">curious cat</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>